The present invention relates to a device for driving the claw shaft of a motion picture camera.
Heretofore known motion picture cameras generally comprise devices for driving the film by means of a claw animated by a reciprocating movement. These drive devices use a composite of mechanical movements to ensure a suitable law of penetration of the claw in the perforations of the film, followed by a descent of this claw taking the film with it downwardly, then by a rise of the claw released from said perforations. Certain known drive devices use cam and crank-connecting rod systems which do not all satisfy the ideal laws and which are driven by a motor with continuous movement.
Other known devices drive the film by mechanisms connected to motors of the stepping type which produce vibrations and consequently noises which are incompatible with the use of cameras recording sound at the same time as filming.